Los hijos de Ginny
by Cruela
Summary: Este fic corto narra las diferentes etapas en la vida de los hijos Harry y Ginny, bajo la mirada de madre de Ginny. Primer capitulo JAMES.


**Hola a todos, una vez más me presento con un nuevo fic (en realidad es viejito porque lo tenía mucho tiempo guardado en mi laptop), que es corto, pero me gusta ver a los hijos del matrimonio Potter bajo la mirada de Ginny. Espero les guste así como también poder agregar los nuevos capítulos tan pronto sea posible.**

***Diculpen si encuentran fallas ortográficas, me emocionó más el publicar que andar corrigendo, además que es bastante tarde y caigo en sueño =D**

***Harry Potter pertenece a la mente brillante de J.K. Rowling, este fic está hecho como un medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**JAMES.**  
James Sirius, Jimmy, Jim, ese era su hijo mayor, su mundo construido luego de casarse con Harry. No imaginó tener más hijos hasta que llegaron, mientras eso James fue el mejor de sus regalos. Como lo describía era la combinación perfecta de Harry y ella. Tenía el cabello negro, pero si la luz le daba en la posición precisa se podían ver cabellos rojizos. Tenía unas cuantas pecas, marca Weasley. Una sonrisa que derretiría un iceberg, y unos ojos oscuros como los de ella, cuando lo llevaba en su vientre lo soñaba con los ojos de su padre, pero al mirarlo vio reflejado en ese pequeño su mirada divertida, que posteriormente serían enmarcadas por unos anteojos.

James amaba el Quidditch, había logrado ser capitán y bateador en el equipo de Gryffindor, intentó hacer las de buscador como su admirado padre, pero "la violencia es justificada, mientras estés dentro del juego" había dicho.

Ahora se dedicaba a batallar contra la violencia injustificada, y con ello convertirse en el héroe que siempre soñó. Lamentablemente para convertirse en héroe debía llevar consigo un par de maldiciones que lo dejaron cerca a la muerte.

James Potter se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero llevaba algunos vendajes sobre su cuerpo lastimado. Dormía y tenía el seño fruncido. ¿Es que una madre estaba condenada a ver a su hijo en ese estado? Entre suspiros acariciaba el cabello rebelde de su primogénito.

Elegir a Harry como esposo era entre muchas cosas, elegir una vida llena de preocupaciones. Por lo general la relación con su marido era más que buena, lo preocupante era cuando este hombre salía de misiones; y es que él vivía para afrontar el peligro. Pero había algo con lo que no contaba, al menos cuando decidió formar una familia, era el sufrir las mismas preocupaciones causadas por otro hombre; su hijo.

"Papi se fue a castigar a los malos" le decía constantemente a su hijo James cuando este preguntaba por papá.  
"¿y si los malos lo lastiman?" seguía el pequeño.

"papi es muy fuerte James, no dejará que nada malo le pase" contestaba la mamá haciéndole cariños a su niño de 5 años "él prometió que regresaría"

"Sííí, papi siempre viene porque él es muy fuerte y le gana a los malosos" el pequeño ya estaba saltando por toda la recamara de sus padres, Ginny solo lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda la vitalidad de su hijo le permitía ser fuerte ante la ausencia de su marido.  
"mami... cuando yo sea grande seré un Auror como papá" confesó el pequeño acercándose a mamá.

"¿Quieres acabar con los malosos?"

"sí yo quiero ser muuuy fuerte y bueno como papi, ¿verdad que yo seré muy fuerte como papá?"

"Seguro cariño" respondía ella enternecida por la admiración de James hacia su padre.

Tal vez debía hacerse la idea desde aquella inocente confesión, tampoco imaginaba que terminara siendo real, todo niño sueña en ser como su padre. La verdad era que nunca terminaría de hacerse a la idea que su hombrecito se convirtiera en auror.

"James no me pegues" recordó las quejas de Albus, su varoncito menor "Lily lanzó tus soldados, no yo"

"a callar maloso, yo soy el auror Harry " decía James golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza con la varita de juguete que cargaba en mano "tú y tu jefa acabaron con mis soldados, y yo los venceré... TOMA ESTO BRUJA MALILY" gritó James, a su vez aplastaba su varita para que de esta se disparara pelotitas de esponja a la cara de su hermana menor; ese era el último invento de Sortilegios Weasley.  
"mami James molesta" se quejaba la pequeña.

"James Sirius deja de molestar a tu hermana", y era así; siempre debía llamarlo por el nombre completo para que el niño se frenara, si llegaba hasta "Weasley" era porque se había metido en un verdadero problema.

Todos los juegos del niño tenían que ver con ser auror y atrapar al "maloso o malosos" que terminaban siendo sus hermanos. En una ocasión dejó a la Bruja Malily y su ayudante el Maloso Albus encerrados en el corralito, custodiados por el auror-ave más valiente de todos Ronald Lechuza P. -no podía haber auror Harry sin auror Ron- que picoteaba a quien escapara de prisión, ganándose así una semana sin postre.

Ginny también había descubierto su pequeño auror dibujándose unos garabatos en la frente "El auror Harry lo tiene " le dijo a mamá demostrándole una vez más lo mucho que admiraba a su padre.

Entre sus tantas locuras estaban el malcriar a Ronald, o como ella y Harry llamaban "La Condena Lechuza". El ave había aprendido a solo obedecer lo que James le ordenara, nadie podía mandar una carta si James Sirius no le daba la orden. Si intentaban obligarla esta respondía con un gran picotón. Niño y lechuza eran muy unidos. A Ginny casi le dio un infarto cuando encontró al ave patas arriba en la recamara de su hijito, "está muerto" pensó, lo difícil sería explicárselo; cuando ella y Harry se decidieron a mover al animal, este aleteó y se fue volando en busca de su dueño, "que ave para más relajada" opinó Harry.

Cuanto daría por volver a esos días en que James alborotaba a todos en casa...

"Mamá... James sigue molestando" recordó a su adolescente hija.

"Toma esto bruja Malily" venía James disparando con su varita de juguete al rostro de su hermana como solía hacer de pequeño.

"James ya no tienes cinco años, deja eso" regañó Harry.

"padre esta bruja es peligrosa" se defendió mientras lanzaba más proyectiles.

"James te he dicho que dejes de burlarte de tu hermana" pero eso no era suficiente para el primogénito del matrimonio Potter.

"A penas son las ocho y ya escucho los gritos de Lily" se quejó Albus.

"Al, lo lamento es que James no para de molestar" el rostro de Albus se iluminó, le arrebató la varita a James y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"no se molesta a las hermanitas" regañó con burla.

"mamá Severus me golpea"

"Albus... nada..." La pelirroja quería regañar a su hijo menor pero ver los pucheros de James al quejarse le robaron una sonrisa.

"ya decía yo que Lily tenía a quien salir" se quejó James.

Ginny miró severamente a su hijo por ese comentario, a lo que James para evitar un regaño se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre "Pero Lily no tiene ni punto de comparación con tu belleza mami", y ante ese cumplido, que a su vez disgustó a su hija, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante los encantos de James.

Era ese encanto la que despertó en ella sus celos de madre, James tenía tras de él a muchas chicas que caían ante el encanto de su hijo, era casi nula las chicas que bien podían valer la pena para ser la compañera de su hijo.

Jamás olvidaría el problema que le causó a ella y a Harry, por andar de coqueto mientras estaba en una relación con la hija de Neville, Alice. Cuando llegó a casa con el ojo morado por el golpe que Frank le había dado supo que debía darle una lección a pesar de que le doliera ver a su hijo lastimado "te lo has ganado James, ni tu padre ni yo te hemos enseñado a faltarle el respeto a una mujer, ¿qué harías tú si le hubieran hecho lo mismo a tu hermana o a tus primas?, ya verás quien te cura ese ojo". Le dolió ser ruda con su hijo pero tenía que remediar esa situación, no era dable que fuera por ahí jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas, sobre todo si eran chicas buenas como Alice, quien posteriormente lo perdonaría pero juraría que ni en broma volvería a ser novia de James "no puedo con tan belleza Sra Potter, las chicas se le van encima" le había dicho irónicamente Alice.

Con el pasar del tiempo James fue madurando y vio con agrado que el motivo se debía a que estaba enamorado de la que había sido su amiga desde la infancia. Afortunadamente la chica le correspondió, relación que tuvo un periodo considerable. Terminada la relación por un viaje de la chica James volvió a sus días de Don Juan, llegando incluso a usar a su ahijada Claire Lupin como un imán para atraer a las chicas.

No era algo que le hiciera feliz pero le causaba gracia saber que la hija de Teddy y Victoire manejara con él miles historias absurdas para que James tuviera una cita el fin de semana. A menudo su sobrina Victoire solía decirle "Claire sale beneficiada, las citas ocasionales de James suelen enviarle obsequios", y por una casualidad fue la pequeña Lupin la que logró reencontrarlo con el amor de su vida.

Su chico travieso, era toda una historia a contar.

Tanta vitalidad en una sola persona parece imposible, sin embargo añoraba esos días de locura despreocupada cuando vio a su hijo inconsciente en una de cama de San Mungo, sin hacer bromas, sin reír, lastimado "qué no daría porque andes haciendo bromas", soltó entre lágrimas, mientras se debatía entre odiar o no a su esposo por mandar a su hijo en misión.

"No puede verme como su hijo si soy su subordinado" le había dicho James "Mamá, discúlpame por hacerte llorar, prefiero que me grites… anda castígame… " Esas palabras bastaron para robarle una sonrisa a Ginny.

"Claro que lo haré James, solo espera a que mejores, andas igual que tu padre medio infartándome cuando regresan heridos" las lágrimas regresaron "pero entiende, no es fácil ver a un hijo en tu estado" James secó con cariño las lágrimas de su madre.

"Acabé con _los malosos _mamá" le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Ginny respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

Ella sabía que James sanaría, era hueso duro de roer y ella lo amaba por eso.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios, como saben eso anima mucho para futuros escritos, les mando un fuerte abrazo, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**


End file.
